


Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Mo

by faith-in-dean (queenxfhell)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut, negan fanfiction, the walking dead fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenxfhell/pseuds/faith-in-dean
Summary: When you heard the news about a smaller group having an outpost near Alexandria, you already knew it was going to be trouble. Though you did not expect as much trouble as what happened when Negan and his group, the Saviors, found you.You didn't like what was about happened next, but what would you be willing to let Negan do with you to keep your group safe?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be read on Tumblr and Wattpad where my username is faith-in-dean as well!  
> Feedback is very appreciated!
> 
> This story is kind of based on events happening on the show, though it will not be exactly the same.

The moment you heard that Daryl and Rick found an outpost of a group nearby, you knew he would plan to head out to attack them soon, knowing he wouldn't want any danger close to your group. That attack happened sooner than you would have expected, when you found out they had Maggie and Carol captured.

It was successful, and you didn't think much of it, considering it wasn't a big group and that you killed everyone on this outpost.

But what you didn't know... well, didn't expect, was a bigger group attacking you right back. They called themselves the Saviors, who the outpost belonged to. This was trouble, so much trouble that you knew you wouldn't all make it out alive. If even one person would actually make it out alive.

It wasn't long before you and part of your group were caught and lined up on your knees while Negan, leader of the large group of Saviors, circled all of you. You were in big trouble and you were very positive that you were going to die soon.

All the thoughts blacked out everything that happened around you; you didn't notice Negan talking and you couldn't focus on anything happening at the moment. All you could think about was that you were going to die soon and you hated yourself for being so weak, considering you were always the tough one. In this world, you just had to be a tough person.

If you weren't, you were an easy target.

"Eeny... meeny... miney... mo..." you noticed Negan say as he swung Lucille around, walking from person to person.

Again, your senses blacked out and you were captured in your thoughts. This was it. This was how you were going to end. All you wanted to do was to get Maggie some medical care and here you were. One of you was going to die and at the moment it felt like it was you.

That was until the screams of some people of your group ripped you out of your thoughts, and you saw that Negan was currently brutally smashing in Abraham's head.

Tears escaped your eyes, though you couldn't scream, you couldn't make a single noise. For some reason nothing worked. You most likely wouldn't even be able to get up if you really wanted to.

The next thing you noticed was Daryl trying to protest, trying to attack Negan, which did not end well. Negan's bloodthirst increased and again he looked around the crowd to see who he was going to kill.

For one second, his eyes met yours, while a smirk spread across his face and he walked into your direction. This was it. You were dead. So dead.

Without saying anything, he swung Lucille before you closed your eyes. You weren't going to look at anyone while he was killing you. But the hit you were waiting for never came, so you opened your eyes again and the second you did, Negan started smashing Glenn's head, Glenn out of everyone. Over the whole time you'd been with this group, Glenn became like a brother to you and you just couldn't believe what was happening at this exact moment. Not that you would have wanted anyone else of the group to be in this place, but Glenn?

You screamed and cried as you watched Negan kill the man sitting next to you until he fell over. It was horrific to watch. Images you could never forget. The way Maggie screamed for Glenn, the way his eye poked out.

It was simply disturbing, and you had no idea how you were ever going to forget this.

"Now I hope you fucking learned a lesson, or do you little fucks need more of this?" Negan grinned as he walked over to Rick, seeing as he was the leader of your group.

"I fucking thought so," he said while the whole group stayed silent, except for those few sobs that left you and a couple of others.

"Get that fucking prick in the truck, we'll take him hostage," Negan ordered and swung Lucille to Daryl, blood splattering all over his face.

Two men walked over to Daryl and pulled him up by his arms, while a third person was walking behind him with a gun pointed to his head. Rick protested, of course, considering Daryl was one of his closest friends, but it seemed to fuel Negan even more.

"And why don't I fucking take one of your women with me as well? Make her one of my fucking wives? I feel like that's a great fucking idea," Negan smirked and again some of the guys protested, to no use though.

Negan was walking past every one of you. He started with Sasha, looking intensely at her before moving on to Maggie.

"Oh, poor fucking doll, was that your husband? Well, too fucking bad for you," he smirked before moving on to Michonne. He didn't pay too much attention to her before he moved on to Rosita; he bowed down to look her right in the eye with a smug grin, but didn't say anything and then he walked over to you.

"Well, aren't you a sweet fucking something, doll? Haven't heard you all night until I fucking smashed that guy's head in. Was he close to you? I'm not fucking sorry," Negan grinned at you.

When you thought he was going to leave you alone, you were totally wrong. He kept standing in front of you until he pointed Lucille at you.

"You, I'm going to take you with me, doll," he smirked widely, and suddenly all of your senses came back.

"No," you simply said. You didn't want to go with this asshole, not after what he had done.

"Excuse me, what did you fucking say? You don't have any fucking say in this, doll. Unless you want me to fucking cut off one of your guys' arms," he said and raised his eyebrows.

"Screw you," you hissed at him, but then got up.

"Sassy, love the ones that play hard to get. But we all fucking know you can't fucking deny me," Negan winked at you before ordering two of his men to bring you to the same truck Daryl was in. 

You looked back at your group, looked at their sad and broken faces, and you could tell they were scared. Scared of what was going to happen to you. They knew Daryl could defend himself if it came to it, but they weren't sure about you when you were surrounded by almost all men.

"I'll get them back for what they did, I promise," you told them before getting into the truck.

"Big words for a woman like you, just that they are to no fucking use," Negan grinned. The back of the truck was closed as you heard Negan start talking to Rick again; you couldn't make out what it was though, the metal of the truck not giving much away of what happened outside.

You were more shocked when the truck started suddenly moving, and you slightly fell over, bruising your hand a little.

"We're going to get out of here, I swear," you told Daryl, who for once did not say anything. Who for once did not act like the tough guy, but actually let his tears flow. You weren't with Rick and his group since the beginning, but you knew that Glenn and Daryl knew each other for a very long time and you could understand him.

You were sad as well, but now that you were in Negan's hands, you couldn't show him any sensitive and submissive side of you. You had to defend yourself and your honor.

 

No matter what it would take.


	2. Two

You had no idea how long you had been on this truck, since you left your watch back in Alexandria because you figured, you wouldn't be gone for too long.  
But you were obviously wrong.

The length of the ride and the uncomfortable ground of the truck made your ass hurt, wishing you had anything to sit on. If Negan really wanted you to be one of his wives, he should have given you a comfortable seat at least, not that you would even consider becoming his wife for one second.  
Not unless you had to. You still had enough honor and dignity to not give into his bullshit without any particular reason.

After a while, which seemed like years to you mostly because of how uncomfortable the truck was, it came to a stop and the backdoors were opened,  
the bright sunlight was surprising you a lot, considering it was still dark outside when you left.

"Get him in one of the cells. I'm going to take care of this fucking girl," Negan smirked, his ugly face already welcoming you to what was supposed to be your new home.  
At least for as long as you were stuck here.

Which you hoped wouldn't be long, as you already tried to spot weak spots on the walls and wards so you and Daryl could get out of here.  
You watched the men bring Daryl into a huge building, but it was located in the opposite direction than you were heading.  
So you knew where you had to go to rescue, you tried to watch the men as much as possible, though Negan was having none of it.

"Are you fucking listening?!" you were interrupted by Negan, who apparently talked to you.

"No I'm not," crossing your arms in front of your chest, you replied.

"What fucking was that?! Do you need fucking punishment already? You know, I don't like caging up women, but if that's what you fucking want I will fucking do it," Negan used a gruff voice to intimidate you, but it didn't work for you. In your eyes he was still a wannabe badass and nothing was going to change that.

"I would rather be caged up than be one of your wives or than even be listening to you," you knew it probably wasn't one of your smartest moves,  
but you weren't going to give in so easily. Your answer obviously seemed to have raise some anger in him as he gave some orderds to one of his men.

This said man, you remember Negan calling him Dwight, gripped your arm tight before leading you to the cells as Negan had ordered him to.

You wondered if Daryl was there as well? How long would Negan keep you locked up? If he said he didn't like caging women, you expected it not to be too long.  
Then again, you knew nothing about this man. Well, nothing except that he was a huge piece of shit.

"You better think about this. You don't want this, I promise," Dwight said before he shoved you into a small and dark room, with no Daryl inside, before locking it.

Just now the room was even darker, if that was even possible. There was nothing to sit on.. at least you didn't feel anything in this room as you used your hands to feel around the room. Which threw away your thought of comfort immediately. But that wasn't the most important thing on your mind.

You wondered if they kept Daryl in a similar room like this? And also if he was anywhere near you? Maybe you could try your first attempt at an escape and try your luck to go on and find him, but when you started fumbling with the lock, you noticed it was to no use since it wouldn't budge, no matter what you did.

In defeat, you sat down on the ground, just as they suddenly started playing Easy Street. Was this some kind of torture or a way of manipulating someone?  
If so, they could at least have chosen a better song than this. You were pretty sure that it wasn't going to get you.  
Hell, it would surprise you if you wouldn't be singing along to it within a few minutes.

But still, this ugly song? Maybe they were just too poor to actually have better music. A giggle escaped your mouth at the thought of Negan acting all big and stuff,  
but actually he has nothing. There was no particular reason as to why you found that thought so amusing. It was just the way it is.

After what felt like hours, you knew why they had chosen this song. It was horrible, it most definitely was torture and you felt like going insane already.  
But you strongly believed, that you weren't going to give in to any of this crap. No matter how much this song was bothering you.

At some point you somehow managed to blend out the music playing as you fell asleep, all the events of the night had put a toll on you and you needed your sleep to process part of it at least, even though you might end up with nightmares. To your luck, you actually dreamt nothing.  
Or at least you didn't remember it as you were woken up by bright light shining right into your face.

"Well, good fucking morning sunshine," Negan's loud voice echoed through the room. With a groan you rubbed your eyes before opening them and taking a look at the tall man standing in front of you. With you sitting on the ground and him being as tall as he was and having Lucille on his shoulder, he seemed kind of intimidating to you,  
but of course you would never admit it.

Not to him, not to any of his Saviors, not to anyone.

"Have you finally decided to become one of my fucking wives? I already got you a nice little dress and it would be a fucking shame to see it go to waste," he smirked as he looked down at you as if you were some piece of dirt.

"Screw you. I ain't becoming one of your what? Fifty wives? No thanks, if I was a virgin, I'd rather die one than actually be one of your wives," you spitted as you stood up,  
trying to seem taller, which was not very effective, considering Negan was still at least a head taller than you.

"Is that so? Of course I don't want to fucking force you to anything you don't want to do, I really fucking hate when guys do that with women,  
but if you don't want to be my fucking wife, then I will have to fucking cut off one of Daryl's arms and visit Rick the prick earlier than fucking anticipated to kill another one of your fucking man. If that's what you like better," Negan's cold expression did not tell you anything. He didn't show any sign of a bluff and after last night,  
you knew that he would most likely stay true to his words.

And how were you going to get Daryl and yourself out of here if you were locked in a damn room with no way to escape? You couldn't.  
So that was the part where you had to give in, even though you hated it.

Also you couldn't let Daryl get hurt, you couldn't let Negan kill another one of your group, they didn't deserve to go through this again.

"Fine," you grumbled a little, as much as you didn't want to give him the satisfaction of giving in. 

"Well, I fucking thought so. Put this on and then I will fucking introduce you to my six other wives," Negan smirked and handed you the dress before closing the door of the room again.

How the hell were you supposed to get dressed in a pitch black room and did he just say six wives? Not that you expected any less, but seriously?

You already hated this decision and yourself for making this decision. But if it was for you to save Daryl and yourself, you would do anything in your power.


	3. Three

After you had more or less successfully put on your tight and short black dress, with a deep V-cut, you were actually surprised at how well it fitted. He knew the sizes of the women he liked, you thought. 

You sighed before you put on an annoyed face and opened the door, meeting Negan’s glance immediately. His eyes scanned you from the top of your head to your feet with a smirk on his face. 

“Turn around, doll,” he ordered, but you stood your ground, not even thinking about going after his orders. 

“I fucking said, turn around,” this time there wasn’t any sense of humor in his voice. It was rough and demanding and you knew better than to go against him. As much as you hated it. 

Slowly you turned around on one spot, but Negan stopped you when your back faced him. 

“Fucking hold this,” he ordered and you saw that he handed Lucille to one of his guys. Shortly after that you felt his hands covered in black leather gloves on your back, pulling the zipper of the dress all the way down, before pulling it up again.

“Next time, close the fucking dress correctly, doll,” Negan whispered into your ear before he turned you around by shoving your shoulder a little. 

You felt disgusted and your pride felt hurt by his actions, by him exposing your bare back just like that. You wanted to punch him, but you knew if you wanted to get out, you had to hold back the urge to do so. 

How his wives could stand him, how they could live with him and just let him treat them like some toys would always be a mystery to you. If you had no group at all and for some reason were found by the saviors and had the choice between the most unwanted work, death or being Negan’s wife; you would most likely choose to be death because even when working his attitude would piss you off so much.

A smug grin covered Negan’s face, showing you just how amused he was by the way he was annoying you.

“Come on, doll. Time to meet my fucking wives,” he grinned and took back Lucille, swinging it over his shoulder before leading the way. Unwillingly you followed him, though on your way, you saw how one of his men open a door, which led to Daryl’s cell. Your eyes met his for a second before the door was slammed close again and your glance was now on Negan again.

He led you through many hallways until you finally reached an area which seemed quite more fancy than anything you had seen so far. Negan stopped walked in front of two big doors, opening them in the next moment, just to expose all his wives sitting in the room.

They all greeted Negan, some rather shyly, and then their glances fell on you. You could tell by their faces, that they weren’t amused by this situation at all.

“Ladies, please welcome… what was your name again?” Negan stepped in and then looked at you as figured he didn’t even know your name yet.

“None of your business,” you simply replied, not having any of his big bad guy behavior. 

“Well, whatever the fuck your fucking name is, it will be Number Seven now as long as you don’t fucking say it. I got some fucking duties to do so why don’t you fucking befriend each other and help Number Seven out?” Negan smirked and walked over to one of the women, kissing her deeply, which made you cringe badly. There was no way you would be like that as well. 

The woman nodded after the kiss before Negan walked towards you with a smirk and shoved you into the room just before leaving with a whistle. 

Once the door closed you looked at all the women and saw their faces. Some of them seemed to be somewhat relieved, others not so much. 

“Believe me, I don’t want to be here, I don’t want to do this shit. You can have him all for yourself,” you told them before finding a place to sit down and figure out your next step.

“You’re new. He will want you more than anyone else of us,” one brown haired woman said. 

“I don’t care about what he wants. He’s just another asshole thinking he’s all great and stuff,” you rolled your eyes quite annoyed by his other wives already.

“You’re not from the compound are you? Why are you here if it’s not voluntarily?” a blonde girl, probably in her 20’s, asked. 

“None of your fucking business. Now where is the toilet?” you asked before they gave you the directions. At first you headed that way, but then checked that no one was looking before you hurried off to the cells. 

Before reaching Daryl’s room, you noticed a man on watch, sitting on a chair. Well, if he was actually paying attention and wasn’t sleeping. But it was to your good, considering you could just steal the key to unlock the door and run away with Daryl without anyone else noticing. 

“What the hell are you wearing?” Daryl asked when he saw you after opening the door. 

“Don’t ask, stay quiet and let’s get out of here,” you whispered to what he nodded and then followed you. A few times you thought you were going to get caught, but lucky enough to your and Daryl’s sneaking skills, you managed to get outside easily. 

Though just as you were about to get onto some bikes and perform the great escape, a couple of doors opened, Negan and a group of his Saviors stepping out.

“Now what the fucking fuck do you think you are fucking doing?” Negan asked, his voice had some threat in it even though a grin was wide spread across his face. Neither Daryl nor you answered his question, both of you knowing better than to just tell him your plans, even though they were obvious. 

Negan pointed Lucille at Daryl and before you knew it a group of his Saviors started attacking him, punching and kicking him, leaving him defenseless.

“Get the fuck off of him!” of course you couldn’t just let them beat up Daryl. With your elbow you attacked the head of one of his guys, knocking him out easier than expected. Though as you tried to attack a second man, you were roughly pushed back, making you fall down to the ground.

“You fucking idiots, watch how you’re treating one of my fucking wives,” Negan growled, making all men stop for a moment. 

Daryl was lying on the ground, obviously enduring a lot of pain, considering how many men actually punched and kicked him. 

You were too focused on Daryl that you didn’t even notice Negan walking up to you and holding his hand out to you, to help you up. 

Your brows were furrowed together as you looked up at him and instead of taking his hand and letting him help you up, you spit right onto his hand.

“I don’t need your help,” you hissed as you got up, making yourself look a little taller than you actually were, but it was still nothing to compete with Negan.

“You take care of this fucking guy. I will personally take care of this fucking woman. Come on doll, I got a fucking show to present to you,” Negan smirked as he wiped off your spit on his pants.


	4. Four

Negan has led you to a giant hall, filled with masses of people. It almost looked like the whole compound gathered together. And maybe it was the whole compound, you wouldn’t know. 

As the two of you entered the hall, every single person got down on their knees and you couldn’t help but laugh. How pathetic. If they all grouped up, they could take out Negan in an instant, there was no need to get on your knees for a guy like this. 

Negan seemed to have noticed your laugh and shot you a glare before he walked along the metal path and down some stairs while greeting his people and telling them to get up again. Within the first rows you noticed Negan’s wives gathered together and some of them shot you some annoyed glances.

“So we came together to give Alex what he fucking deserves. I’ve let your fucking shit slide once, but I ain’t fucking doing it again. I don’t need men, who can’t even keep their fucking eyes open and let two of our fucking prisoners escape. Now I hope you all will fucking enjoy this show, because I know I sure fucking will,” Negan smirked and winked at you before he swung Lucille and started bashing in the head of the poor man who fell asleep earlier.

You wondered what he has done before, making Negan do this instead of punishing him in another way. People were making shocked noises as they watched, some were even crying, but you couldn’t feel anything while watching him, you couldn’t show any emotion. 

It was nothing you haven’t seen yet. Just yesterday, two of your friends were in this man’s position and you knew very well what Negan was capable of. And it didn’t impress you one bit.

It rather confirmed your thoughts of Negan being a sadistic asshole even more. 

“Someone clean up this fucking mess, when I come here later, I don’t want to see one fucking splatter of blood, you fucking hear me?” Negan shouted through the room. Mumbled yes’ came from every possible direction before he dismissed the people.

“I hope you now know, what I fucking do with people who fucking go against my rules,” Negan glanced at you, “Sherry, make sure she’s going back with you.”

One of his wives nodded and walked over to you, gently grabbing you by the arm and pulling you along. You remembered her as one of the women, who were mostly unhappy with you joining the group of wives.

“You didn’t even flinch when you watched Negan do this,” the young blonde woman stated once you got back to the living room, or whatever room that was, where Negan kept his wives in. 

“Because it’s not the first time I had to see this and I couldn’t care less about anybody in this building,” you said and walked over to the little table with drinks, getting yourself one.

“Why are you even here, if you don’t care about Negan or the Sanctuary?” Sherry asked. 

“You wanna know why I’m here? Because your so beloved Negan, has held up a part of my group, including me and Daryl. He killed two of my group the same way he killed that guy and believe me if you see that happening to someone who was close to being your brother, you don’t give a shit anymore when it’s happening to someone else,” you flat out told them, not hiding anything. 

“And why I’m here? Because Negan thought it was a great idea to not only take Daryl prisoner, but also me, threatening to hurt either way Daryl or another one of my group if I didn’t play along and become his wife. There you have your answer and now leave me fucking alone, I don’t need friends and I don’t want any of you as friends.”

The whole room went silent, none of the women said anything and you were actually kind of glad about it.

“That’s very brave of you,” the soft voice of the blonde woman came from behind you.

“Excuse me?” you turned around the face her, you didn’t need her or anyone else’s sympathy.

“It’s very brave of you to stand up against Negan like this. We all can’t, too afraid of the consequences. We know Negan would never force us to do anything, he would never harm us, but yet we are powerless and know better than to speak against him. But you are brave and you do everything we can’t do and I appreciate you for that,” she said, pure sincere filled her voice.

“Thank you,” instead of snapping at her, you thought a thank you would do it for now. You really weren’t looking for any friends here. You wanted your peace and wanted to find a way to get out. No matter how hard it would be.

~~~

It has been a week already since Negan took you to the Sanctuary. He kept bothering you on a daily basis, but you made sure not to show him any satisfaction. You wouldn’t give in to it. Not even when he made you watch Daryl run away from Walkers. 

Daryl knew your intentions and he knew not to be mad at you for not doing anything. After what had happened at your first attempt to escape, you both knew it would be better not to get the other one hurt. 

You were still in your bedroom when three loud knocks were heard at your door, before it was just opened by the one and only, Negan.

“We’re going on a fucking trip, get moving,” Negan ordered, Lucille popped on his shoulder, as always.

“I ain’t going anywhere with you,” you grumbled a little, pissed at him just walking into your bedroom without any permission.

“So you don’t want to fucking see Rick the prick and everyone else? Well I don’t fucking mind,” Negan just turned around to leave when you got up and groaned.

“Fine,” you grumbled, there was no way you would give away the chance of seeing your group again. You had to make sure they were all still safe and sound and that Negan didn’t break his part of the arrangement beforehand. 

It took you quite a while to arrive at Alexandria, but you didn’t mind. Finally you were able to see more of the nature again and not just the stupid walls of the compound. Though you were kind of scared about what would happen at Alexandria. 

You were scared that some of your actions would now have some consequences and just about this time, you started to regret some of the things you said to Negan and the way you behaved around him. 

Negan told you to get out with him and the two of you walked over to the gate Alexandria. For some reason your gut twisted at the thought of being back here after all that happened. You couldn’t even imagine what they must’ve gone through. They lost Abraham and Glenn and you and Daryl weren’t there with them as well.

Negan hit Lucille three time against the gate before yelling, “Little pig, little pig.. Let me in.”

It didn’t take long for anyone to open up, considering they knew better than to keep Negan waiting. Considering Negan had you and Daryl and he could do whatever the fuck he wants when they aren’t watching.

And once the gate was open, Negan seemed very amused by the little town and you didn’t like that at all.

“Now if that isn’t Rick the prick,” he smirked as he saw Rick walking towards the two of you, though he didn’t pay much attention to Negan.

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Rick asked you.

“Have I fucking told you to talk to her?!” Negan started shouting a little, furrowing his brows together, Rick did not answer though.

“Yes, I’m okay. It takes more than a wannabe badass to destroy me,” you gave Rick a small, reassuring smile.

“Have I fucking allowed you to talk back to him?!” Negan now looked at you, obviously getting more furious by you not listening to him.

“I don’t care about what you fucking tell me, I fucking do whatever the fuck I want,” you mimicked him with your choice of words, being at Alexandria made you feel even tougher for some reason. Maybe because you felt quite safer around your people.

Negan gripped you by your arm and pulled you with him to the side.

“Don’t you touch her!” you heard Rick yell and saw him walking after you, though two of Negan’s men stopped him.

“Don’t you fucking talk back to me like that in front of my men! What do you fucking think I look like when a fucking woman like you, fucking speaks back to me like this?! You better fucking listen to me or you will face the fucking consequences,” Negan hissed at you. His eyes were much darker than you were used to. He seemed a lot more aggravated and for some reason you enjoyed getting him worked up like this.

But you knew you couldn’t do it, for the safety of your people.


	5. Five

Negan and you both stared at each other intensely. It seemed like everything around the two of you was quiet, like there were no groups currently invading your old ‘camp’. 

Eventually, you broke the stare contest and gave in, giving him a nod before he gripped your arm again, this time a little more gentle, and brought you back to Rick.

“While she didn’t fucking listen to me on the first day, she fucking listened to me afterwards and did her part of our fucking arrangement, now it’s your fucking turn. My people will take whatever they fucking find useful and your people better not fucking interrupt them,” Negan said loudly, so everyone around could hear him before his troops scooted around.

“Wait, what are they doing? Why are they entering my house without my permission?” you asked, watching them enter different houses, even your house.

“Oh has no one fucking told you yet? Of course how could anyone,” Negan smirked at you and held Lucille out to Rick.

“We’re fucking getting half of their stuff to assure we keep your guys safe, but of course we can’t fucking have them sniff around my fucking wife’s house, can we?” he grinned and motioned for you to start walking. 

You shot Negan a death glare, how could he just take half of your stuff? You would all end up with nothing if that went on and how in hell were they supposed to keep up with having enough supplies to care for themselves and Negan? Was he doing this with other groups too? 

Yeah, Hilltop you knew about. You encountered Jesus before and he told you about Negan, though you did not expect to meet Negan that soon. But you wondered if there were other colonies he manipulated like that as well? 

Grumbling, you finally started walking to your house, followed by Negan and Rick. You were wondering where Maggie was, usually she would’ve been at the gate at this time. Well, maybe she was resting after all that has happened, but at least after the groups have stormed into all the houses, she would have been out to talk to Rick about what was happening. Yet she was nowhere to be seen. 

Did something happen to her while you were gone, oh better not or you would make sure for Negan to take responsibility because he got you all into this bad situation in the first place.

“That’s my house,” you grumbled as you stood in front of it, watching Negan’s men search through your stuff. 

“Alright, doll. Let me fix this,” he winked at you and walked inside, talking to his men.

“Are you really alright, has he touched you or anything?” Rick whispered to you.

“Yes, I am alright. Where is Maggie, is she okay?” you asked, as well in a quiet tone.

“Maggie is save, you don’t need to worry about her,” Rick was able to say before Negan’s men walked out and Negan stood in your doorframe, inviting you into your own house. 

“I’ll give you ten fucking minutes to grab some of your fucking shit, otherwise my men will take your house apart,” Negan ordered and you nodded, not even wasting a second as you hurried inside your house and started collecting some personal thing as well as medical stuff like tampons and pads, considering you had no idea what the standards were like at the sanctuary. 

But also a few weapons so if you needed to defend yourself, you surely could do it. And of course you packed a few clothes, though you would most likely have to wear the shit Negan gave you. And most important, you packed a map, a few pens and your clock. 

You had Alexandria marked on your map, you would only have to remember the road you would take on the way back to the Sanctuary and with a better plan, you could easily escape. 

Now you only hoped that Negan wouldn’t check your backpack.. maybe if you hid everything in your pads pack he would leave it alone, since you didn’t think he was one of the people to touch those kind of things. 

Making sure everything was packed and that even if he decided to check your backpack, nothing you really needed would peak out, you walked back downstairs to Negan and Rick.

“I’m done,” you stated and slipped your backpack over your shoulder.

“Fine, you can fucking clean this house now,” Negan ordered his man before leading you and Rick out and back to the gate where they both talked about when Negan would get back for more supplies until all trucks were loaded until you hit the road back to the Sanctuary. 

You tried your best to memorize all the roads and turns and miles until you could mark the Sanctuary on your map, which would still take some time, as far as you could expect.

The only thing you were allowed to do after arriving back the Sanctuary, was to put down your backpack in your bedroom before following Negan back to his wives. 

Just as you arrived there, one of his men joined you.

“Sir Negan, the prisoner from Alexandria tried to escape. I caught him and brought him back to his cell and turned on Easy Street as punishment,” he said. Smart move Daryl, just not smart enough.

“Good fucking job you did there. And a good fucking job like that should be fucking rewarded, don’t you think? Come on, pick one of my wives and you can sleep with her in any way you want, of course only if she is fucking okay with it,” Negan smirked at him before the man’s glance wandered around the room and stayed on you. 

“You, I want you,” his eyes were darkened with lust already, but you just felt a big urge to throw up.

“Disgusting, you pig,” you said before punching him right in the face, showing him where you’re coming from while earning some gasps from Negan’s other wives. 

“Well, I’ll keep that one for my fucking own. Leave now, I doubt any of my beautiful dolls would want to sleep with you in that shape,” Negan grinned and the man did just that, holding his bleeding nose.

“Man, you showed that guy what a fucking tough little girl you are,” Negan grinned and walked over to you, his nose touching yours as he leaned down.

“You just got 100 fucking times more attractive to me and I gotta admit, you’re becoming my favorite wife and I haven’t even fucked you yet, doll,” Negan smirked and then backed away before leaving the room without any other comment.

You felt furious, did he really want to just give you or any other woman in this room away to sleep with some disgusting pig, for doing a good job? You wanted to punch Negan so hard, but knew it was better not to. Though you had to admit that a wave of heat flashed down to your pants when you were face to face with Negan and heard him say the things he did say.

“Do you guys really let him treat you like that? Come on, I would have thought better of you,” you said as you finally turned to face his wives, who were still in shock.

“Did you really punch that man?” one of them asked.

“Yes, I did. You got a problem? You want a punch, too? Because I sure as hell am still furious.”


	6. Six

To your luck, or you should rather say to Negan’s wives’ luck, they stayed silent after you had threatened to hurt him. They left you alone and not even one of them bothered to talk to you.

The only question running through your mind was whether they would tell Negan what you did or whether they would keep their mouth shut. And more important was what he would do if he found out you threatened his wives. Then again you were one of his wives as well. 

Considering the situation, it was more and more important for you to finally plan your escape. Even if it was without Daryl for now, you knew you would get him out at some point, but you needed to let Rick and everyone else know about this place and these people so they could finally fight back. 

But for that you had to get into your bedroom to mark all the roads, the only problem was that you couldn’t just go into your room until after dinner, except you were ordered to bed by the doctor.

You had to figure out some way to keep everything in mind for as long as you couldn’t go to your room. Or perhaps you could try to let the doctor order you to some bed rest? 

Perhaps that sounded like a great idea. You held one hand over your face and acted as if stumbled forward, holding onto a bookshelf standing in this room.

“Are you okay?” Sherry asked as she looked at you.

“I don’t feel too well,” you sighed a little. Within a second a blonde wife, named Amber as you learned during your time here, came to help you sit down.

“I’ll tell Doctor Carson,” Sherry stated before she disappeared through the walls. Looked like your plan was working out so far. 

When Sherry came back without the doctor, you pouted a little to yourself. Was he not going to come check on you? Wasn’t your case important enough? Cause if so, you failed miserably. But lucky enough just a few minutes later he indeed came to check on you.

You explained him what you were feeling, well not actually feeling, but you did a really great job at faking it, so that you wondered whether he was an actual doctor since he seemed to believe you everything. 

Doctor Carson did a few tests on you before he nodded and came to a conclusion.

“You’re dehydrated and slightly overheated. I would suggest for you to go lay down in your room and drink a lot of water, then it will probably be better in no time,” he said and you nodded a little.

“Thank you. Doctor,” you replied. Actually you were really surprised he was able to make a diagnosis considering you weren’t actually feeling sick. Maybe you were an actual good actor and should’ve started as a movie star before the apocalypse. 

Well, maybe someday there will be things like that again and if that’s the case, you know exactly where to go, but for now the only place you wanted to go was your room. 

“Should I help you get there?” Amber asked kindly and you shook your head.

“I should be fine. It’s not too far after all,” you gave her a gentle smile before slowly walking up.

“Sure you’re not going to escape again?” Sherry asked and you furrowed your eyebrows as you looked at her. 

“What are you talking about?”

“How about that first time when you asked where the bathroom was, but actually you went to escape?” she stated and you shook your head. You knew one of them told Negan that you went away. Most likely after she had checked whether you were still in the bathroom or not.

Deciding not to answer her, you just slowly walked out of the room and headed for your bedroom, walking in your normal form as soon as you were out of eyesight. 

Exhausted you dropped down onto your bed, you didn’t even know why you felt so worn out. Perhaps you really drank too little today and perhaps you maybe had gotten too much of the sun today. 

Maybe you could rest a bit before you went to work on the map and plans of when and how to escape. Just maybe. Or not. 

Three loud knocks were heard on your door and you knew just who was standing there, but you didn’t bother to get up.

“Why the fuck are you not fucking answering me?” Negan asked as he entered, just as you thought.

“Because I don’t feel great and have been ordered to lay down,” you rolled your eyes, knowing he couldn’t see you.

“Well, with that fucking sight I can’t stay mad at you,” the grin on his face was audible as you realized just how you were exposing your clothed sex to him, since you took your legs up on the bed when you laid down and you wore a dress, as he wished. Quickly you put your legs flat on the bed, so he couldn’t see them anymore and sat up.

“You’re disgusting,” you muttered out and furrowed your brows at him.

“Can’t help a man, when you’re fucking spreading your legs, basically inviting me to have a taste of you,” he smirked and licked his lips. While you acted disgusted by his behavior, you couldn’t help but feel a tingle in the pit of your stomach cause by his words.

“Whatever, Doctor Carson fucking told me he send you back here. Now why the fuck did he have to do that for?” Negan asked and stepped a little closer to you, Lucille right on his shoulder.

“Because I’m dehydrated and overheated. No wonder when I don’t get anything to drink and then are forced to leave the cool place to be out in the glowing sun,” while crossing your arms in front of your chest, you answered.

“Oh fucking sorry for not bringing you fucking water, I thought you were a grown ass woman, doll. But I’ll make sure to let my men bring you enough fucking water next time,” his grin was now slightly faded, obviously angry with your attitude. 

“Why do you even care so much about what happens with me? Bet you never checked like this on your other wives,” you finally asked. In the whole time you were here, you never noticed Negan paying as much attention to the other women, he seemed to adore, as he spent on you. 

“Well, because you are a fucking special treat, doll,” Negan winked at you and took your chin between his thumb and pointer finger, lifting your head up so your eyes met his.

“And I can’t have you get hurt or anything or even have you run away again, can I?” he whispered, only for you to hear before he backed away and left your room without any other word. Negan just turned around to face you again, the oh so familiar grin on his face as he winked at you before closing your door.

A frustrated sigh escaped your mouth as you mentally beat yourself up for thinking about Negan the way you were thinking. For starting to develop some liking for Negan, which you obviously weren’t happy about. 

Not at all.


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N = Your Name

It had taken you two weeks to finally figure out all the ways of escaping. Marking down the roads on the map definitely wasn’t the hardest part. 

Even though it already has been a challenge. Even though you were ordered to bed after not ‘feeling’ so good, Negan’s men kept bothering you with bringing you water and checking on you every hour, so you had to try your best at hiding the map whenever someone knocked at your door. 

There was one time you nearly got caught by Dwight, but you talked yourself out saying it was a pad and you were just about to go change it in the bathroom. The topic seemed to be way too uncomfortable to stay so he just left again. 

But after finishing the map, you had way more work to do. 

The past two weeks you had spend outside as much as you could, watching the guards, making out whenever they would switch positions, which was hard, considering you weren’t always allowed to be outside. 

While you were one of Negan’s wives, you still had to follow his rules, when he didn’t want is wives to leave the building, you were not allowed to and no one would even dare to let you out. Though you could swear you once saw Dwight and Sherry leaving the building together.

Both of them just seemed like trouble to you and you knew that Sherry wanted to give you trouble whenever she could, considering how many times Negan checked on you. 

Amber once told you that Sherry and Dwight used to be a thing before they joined the Sanctuary, before Sherry decided not to work for points and instead become Negan’s wife. She told you that the reason Dwight’s face was half burned, was because they screwed with each other and got caught and instead of either way working for points again or leaving the compound, Sherry asked for forgiveness and let Dwight suffer. 

Amber also told you that Sherry used to be his favorite until you came. Ever since then he has only really paid attention to you and if he talked to her it was always related to you. You could only shake your head about this stupid jealousy of her, considering you made it clear you didn’t have any interest in him.

Nevertheless it didn’t stop you from your plans. Whenever you could, you were outside, watching your surroundings as good as possible. It took a couple of days until you found a spot that would be the most practical one, that was not watched as much as the others and that would still lead you into the right direction.

Then it took you a week to find out who was guarding the walls when and who seemed to be the least cautious, which was hard considering you weren’t always allowed outside, but somehow you managed it. 

Another more complicated thing was to watch out when Negan and his group was leaving and which group they were going to on which day. While escaping you had to be super cautious that you wouldn’t run right into his arms as he is giving Alexandria a visit. Turned out he was only going there every Monday, so you had the rest of the week to leave and you already knew you were going to leave when he was away for a few days to visit another camp. 

And that was how you finally finished your plans. 

Tonight you were going to leave. Negan left early in the morning and he wouldn’t be back for at least two days. And also tonight was the shift of one of the most incautious guards in the compound and you actually felt a little bad for eventually having to kill him, considering he might not just let you leave willingly, of course.

But maybe that was better than whatever would happen if Negan found out he just let you escape. 

Packing your backpack, putting on some black skinnies and a black sweatshirt you brought and wrapping a black bandana over most of your your face, putting on the hood of your sweatshirt afterwards before putting a knife in place and your backpack on your back. 

You listened on your door for any sign of movement in the hallway, before you opened the door and your mission started.

The thought of leaving Daryl behind was making you crazy, you just hoped they wouldn’t do anything to him once they found out you were gone. But you knew both of you wouldn’t just be able to escape, so it was just you. 

There were a few times you nearly got caught while leaving the building, though you always managed to hide early enough. 

Once you were out of the building, you let out a relieved sigh, though you were far from your goal just yet. Now you just needed to catch a great moment to attack the guard before you could sneak through the little hole of one of the walls. 

Your timing seemed to be perfect as he started to climb down the ladder. You slowly crouched closer, getting your knife ready to attack.

“Hey Derek,” you suddenly heard someone shout and you froze in place. You couldn’t get caught, this was your only chance to get out of here. 

“What are you doing there?” the voice asked again. 

“I need to take a piss, I’ll be up again in a second,” he shouted back.

“You better, I don’t want to have to tell Negan that you neglected your work,” the other voice said before you heard a door closing. This was your chance.

Quickly, yet quietly, you snuck up on Derek and held his mouth shut as you slit his throat and then stabbed him in the head. Of course you could have stabbed his head right away, but your position was not the greatest for that. 

You pulled the bloody knife out of his head and wiped it off on your jeans before you checked whether anyone could see you and then escaped through the little hole, which you barely fit through.

Giving yourself a pat on the shoulder for actually escaping, you smiled and then took out your map, heading through the woods in direction of Alexandria.

Most likely no one would have expected you to ever escape like this. Probably none of Negan’s men would have expected you to escape at all or even take care of yourself outside of the walls. But they were all wrong. In Rick’s group you were actually one of the best survivors out there. 

You could go on supply runs on your own and not once have you been in any close to death situation, not once did you return with a single scratch. If only Negan’s men knew what a dangerous woman you were. 

But you made sure they would find out soon, when you and Rick thought over plans to take down the Sanctuary.

Since you were quick on your feet, not once stopping, you managed to reach Alexandria probably around lunch time. Of course you had to fight a few Walkers here and there and sometimes had to hide from some strangers cars, passing by the streets, but you made it.

As you walked up to the big front gate, you pulled down your hood and took off the bandana as you looked up at Aaron, who was currently having his guard shift. 

“Open the gate, it’s Y/N!” he yelled and a smile formed on your lips as the gates to your home opened.


	8. Eight

The first person walking towards you was Rick, looking at you as if all of this was just a dream. But you were to prove him and everyone else wrong.

“Did he let you go?” Rick asked as he looked you over once you stood in front of him and the gates were closed.

“No, I managed to escape. Daryl is still there, but it was too risky to bring the both of us out. But I can tell you everything. Everything about him, the sanctuary and his people and we can get revenge for Glenn and Abraham and free Daryl,” you smiled at him. He didn’t seem too happy with you escaping Negan, probably keeping Daryl in mind and not knowing what Negan would do if he found out you were gone, but he still pulled you into a tight hug.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Rick sighed a little.

“Like I said, it takes more than a wannabe bad guy to destroy me,” you smiled and hugged him back before greeting everyone else.

“So where is Maggie? I still can’t see her anywhere,” you asked while walking to Rick and Michonne’s place.

“She’s at Hilltop along with Sasha. She’s getting all the medical treatment she needs,” he explained before offering you to enter his house, Carl and Judith both looking at you.

“Y/N, you’re back,” Carl stated and walked over to you as he hugged you. While Glenn used to be something like your big brother, Carl was something like your little, sometimes annoying, brother and you were glad to see him again.

“Yes, I am,” you smiled a little and ruffled his hair a little, making him groan in frustration. A light chuckle left your mouth before you followed Rick to draw some sketches of what the Sanctuary looked like.

How it was divided, where everyone usually was and everything else one needed to know. You gave him an overview of how many men he had and how they could get into the Sanctuary best, using the knowledge you gained in the last two weeks.

You told him when Negan would go on supply runs or when he was going to visit which colony.

“Just got to hope that he will not find Maggie and Sasha when he’s at Hilltop. He asked for Maggie the other day and also wanted to take her with him, we actually told him she didn’t make it,” Rick told you.

“Smart move, if we are attacking them, they could be a secret weapon cause he’s not expecting them,” you smiled and Rick once again nodded. The two of you kept talking about every possible way of attack Negan and his Saviors and how you could get Daryl out safe.

It was a long night of planning and you sure knew that what you planned was dangerous, after all, you heard that they took all their guns and they definitely outnumbered you, but that was never a problem for your group.

Maybe Negan and the Saviors only seemed so strong because they took everyone’s stuff so they wouldn’t get attacked, but just they wait. You were going to prove them just how powerful you were.

The next two days were spent with planning and gathering people together, ordering what to find and where they should hide it for as long as Negan would do his weekly pick ups of goodies the group collected.

But while talking about that you already had to think about the next possible problem. Negan possibly finding you on his new check up which was coming close. You had to hide somewhere, but you all agreed it would be even riskier for you to be outside during the raid.

Walkers could give you away the same as his men could see you hiding somewhere. So you had to hide somewhere in Alexandria. Michonne suggested to just hide in your house since they emptied it completely, yet again it would be the most obvious. At least you still had a few days to think about it. At least you thought you had.

“Negan is coming!” you heard Rosita yell from the gates, alarming you immediately.

“Hide. Don’t come out until I tell you to,” Rick ordered and you nodded, immediately searching for a place to hide, which you found.

You snuck into the closet, closing it and trying to keep your breathing as possible as ever, mostly so you could still hear what was going on outside.

“Where the fuck is she?! Bring her out right fucking now!” you could make out screams coming from Negan. He seemed to be very angry.

Rick must have replied rather quietly since you couldn’t hear anything at this moment and you also couldn’t hear any footsteps coming towards you.

“Search every fucking house until you fucking find her and you better fucking search good!” Negan yelled and you mentally said goodbye to Alexandria already.

There was no way you would get out of this since you knew just how well Negan’s men could search.

At first you didn’t hear anything near you, they seemed to skip Rick’s house. Not for too long though as some heavy footsteps were now heard throughout the whole house. They were ripping open doors and slamming them the same way, pushing over what little furniture they still had left until the footsteps got louder and finally, someone opened the closet.

“You are fucking stupid, girl,” Dwight said as he had found you and gripped your arm tightly, pulling you out, not minding you trying to get out of his grip.

You noticed how everyone living in Alexandria was at the gate, did Negan order them to? You were scared to see what was about to happen or what might have happened already.

Dwight pushed you right through the crowd and over to Negan, practically pushing you into his face.

“I found her,” he said and then stood behind Negan. As you looked at Negan you noticed he wasn’t grinning, like he usually was. No, he looked extremely angry and pissed.

“Well the is the fucking bitch, get down on your knees,” Negan ordered you, his voice rough and threatening, but you weren’t having it. All this time he calls you doll and now suddenly you’re a bitch just for escaping? And well killing one of his men, but you would not let him call you a bitch, so instead of getting down on your knees, you lunged out and punched Negan in the face.

His men immediately all pointed their guns at you but at this point, you didn’t care. Negan closed his eyes and wiped over his face before he looked at you with extreme anger and stepped towards you.

“Just what the hell do you think you’re fucking doing?!” he hissed through gritted teeth, his fist clenching around Lucille.

“Giving you what you deserve for calling me a bitch,” you replied, not even one flinching. 

“Get down on your fucking knees,” Negan spat, it seemed like he was about to flip any second.

“Y/N.. please do what he says,” Rick said, practically begging you before this would end badly.

“I’d fucking listen to what Rick the prick says,” not once did Negan’s eyes leave you as he talked. It took you a moment, but eventually, you gave in and got down on your knees. You take it, this was the moment of your death.

“Now this woman did not only run away from me, despite our fucking arrangements, but she also killed one of my men and I don’t fucking like it when someone kills my fucking men,” Negan hissed and started walking around you. Yep, this was it.

“And for that, you have to fucking pay,” he now yelled and you were already sure he was swinging Lucille behind your head.

“Negan, please... we can talk this out,” Rick begged him, but you already knew it was to no use.

“No, we can not! Dwight, you take care of this,” he ordered. Dwight nodded and raised the crossbow, Daryl’s crossbow, firing it off.

You flinched at the sound but were actually surprised when you were still very well alive. You heard screams coming from behind you and you turned around to see he had shot Spencer right between his eyes.

If you were honest, you didn’t care too much about spencer so it didn’t hit you all too hard. After all, nothing about Negan could shock you anymore.

“This wasn’t necessary,” Rick sighed a little, the sadness in his voice was clear.

“Hell yeah, ít was. What about a ‘thank you’ for not killing all of you because you sure would fucking deserve it after what she has done. This better not fucking happen again,” Negan hissed and turned to you, gripping you tightly be the arm and pulling you up roughly before pulling you over to his truck.

You were screwed.


	9. Nine

During the whole drive, Negan didn’t say a thing. He was looking straight forward, his face showing nothing but anger. You knew you stepped over his boundaries and you were already paying for it.

Spencer’s death was one thing, it didn’t bother you, even if it most likely should, considering he was part of the group allowing your group to live in Alexandria. But he was just never someone you talked to or even liked. No, he rather made you hate him than actually like him.

But what was going to happen now? Was Daryl still okay? What would Negan do to you now? Many questions that ran through your head, but none which you could answer.

“So what now, gonna be all pouty or are you going to actually talk to me?” you sighed in frustration, not standing the silence between you and Negan for some reason.

“Have I fucking allowed you to talk? No, I have not,” he replied, not once looking at you.

“Fine,” you sighed again and turned into the direction of the window, looking at the scenery passing by. You wondered what Negan would do if you would just open the car door and jump out of the moving truck.

Well, maybe there wasn’t much he was going to do with you when you end up dead, seeing as there were two more trucks behind you and one of them would definitely manage to run you over and you didn’t think much of dying at this point. Even though who knew what would happen at the Sanctuary.

Luckily or not, however one would take it, you arrived at the compound not too much later. Dwight got out of the driver seat and walked over to your side, pulling you out roughly, making you fall down to the ground.

“We’ll bring her to the cells again,” Dwight said and was about to pull you up on your feet again, but Negan stopped him.

“No, I’ll take fucking care of her. You start working on Daryl,” Negan ordered and not only Dwight but also the rest of his men spread out to work.

You were still on the ground and when you looked up, you saw Negan holding his hand out to help you up. For a moment you considered spitting into his hand, just like you once did, but then decided against it, your subconscious telling you to finally stop acting like shit and finally follow his rules.

With a little of hesitation, you took his hand and let you help him up.

“Don’t make any more fucking trouble than you have already made,” Negan told you before gripping your upper arm, not as tight as he had in Alexandria or like Dwight had. It was more gentle at this point. You started wondering what his hand felt like with his leather gloves off?

Fuck, Y/N! Don’t think about that!

Negan was guiding you into the building and brought you to an area you haven’t seen before. Was this some kind of different prison? A stricter one? If there was even a stricter way of prison than what you had been in before.

The more surprised you were when you actually ended up in some sort of office when he let you go.

“What am I doing here?” you asked as you turned around to face Negan, who closed the office door behind him.

“Talking with me,” Negan said, suddenly he seemed way more relaxed. At least more relaxed than at Alexandria or on the ride back to the Sanctuary.

“I must say you sure are a fucking smart woman and that man deserves to be fucking killed if he couldn’t guard the compound right,” Negan laughed a little, making you look at him in confusion.

“You think he deserved for me to kill him, yet you kill one of our people?” you furrowed your brows together.

“Yeah, of course, I got to show dominance to show I’m not one to fucking play with,” Negan winked and walked towards you.

“But I still gotta say I do not fucking like the fact you of you thinking you could just escape,” his voice suddenly dropped from being all joking and stuff to serious again.

“So what I escaped, none of your fucking business!” you snapped back at him, crossing your arms in front of your chest.

“The hell it is! You could have gotten fucking hurt or killed!” Negan now furrowed his brows as well, taking another step closer to you.

“Why do you care?! So what I got hurt or killed?! Would have been none of your business. One less mouth to feed, but besides that, I’m a capable woman and can take care of myself as you can see!” you tried to prove yourself even though he must know by now that you can.

“Why I care? Because I fucking like you, doll!” Negan’s face was closer to yours than you would have ever thought of, but you wouldn’t back away, you wouldn’t give in.

“Oh, you like me?! And that’s why you’re calling me a fucking bitch in front of everyone, dragging me like some god knows what and now you’re tryna tell me you like me?!” you huffed, not believing a fucking word he said.

“Yes, I do! And if you would fucking understand me and the position I’m in you would fucking understand why I’m doing what I’m doing!” he exclaimed as the tension between the two of you grew thicker and thicker.

Your noses were now barely an inch apart as you stared at each other in silence before something probably neither of you expected, happened.

Out of the blue Negan crashed his lips onto yours, kissing with so much passion, it nearly made you drop to the floor. But to your own surprise, you didn’t even try to push him away, instead, your hand reached behind his neck to pull him closer as you returned the kiss deeply and just as passionate.

Negan’s hands landed on your waist as he walked you back somewhere, opening a door before continuing to walk you back.

Your knee pits hit something, making you fall back into something very soft and smooth, but not even that bothered Negan to stop kissing you. It must’ve been his bed and the thought of you being on Negan’s bed, making out with him, got you more aroused than it probably should.

“You sure you wanna do this? Ya know, I ain’t doing things like this without a woman’s consent,” Negan asked as he pulled away, staring down into your eyes and deep into your soul.


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter contains smut. If you don't happen to like smut, wait for the next update.

It felt like hours passed from the moment of Negan asking you whether you wanted this or not and you actually answering him. 

A part of you was shouting to push him away and run as long as you could, but the majority of your brain and body was burning for him, making it not hard to decide whether or not you wanted this.

“Yes,” even for yourself it was surprising how quiet your voice was, but you didn’t care at this point.

Negan’s lips crashed down against yours, his hands gripping you underneath your armpits to move you further up the bed. Once he did so he pulled off his gloves, shoving one of his hands underneath your shirt afterward.

For some reason the feeling of his bare hand on your skin was quite overwhelming, making a shiver run down your spine.

After the intense kiss, Negan started kissing down your jaw to your neck, leaving bites and kisses there as his beard scratched against your soft skin. Meanwhile, his hand traveled up to your breast, cupping and massaging the clothed part of you as he rubbed one of his thighs against your clothed core.

Your hands had traveled up to his hair, running them through it and messing it up with it, but you couldn't care less. A slight moan escaped your mouth at the different sensation you were experiencing as you felt a big tingle in the pit of your stomach.

“You're wearing way too much, doll,” Negan hummed against your skin before gripping your shirt and ripping it apart without any problem.

“Look at that beautiful body, wow,” he smirked and licked his lips as he stared right at your breast before attaching his mouth to them. Negan’s warm hands slid right beneath you to unclasp your bra and reveal your breasts fully to him.

For some reason, you started feeling a little insecure about yourself as Negan just stared at your naked breasts after removing your bra completely.

“Damn, you have some nice fucking tits,” he grinned and then took one of your nipples into his mouth as he started tweaking the other one, sending your sensations overboard.

It wasn't like you never had sex before, in fact, you have, you just haven't had any intimate contacts or lovers ever since the apocalypse broke out and maybe it was for the better in this situation.

It felt like Negan devoured every inch of you as he slowly kissed his way down to your pants.

For some reason, you hadn't imagined Negan to be like this in bed at all. Not that you mentioned being in bed with him…

He ripped you back out of your thoughts when he ripped down your pants and panties, revealing every part of your skin to him, while Negan was still fully clothed.

“Would you look at that? Damn girl, you're fucking dripping for me,” he smirked and took off his leather jacket, revealing the simple white shirt he was wearing underneath. This must have been the first time you ever saw him without his jacket and for some reason, it was utterly hot.

To see his nearly all black eyes and the lust filled gaze he had when his eyes roamed over your body, seemed to push your confidence again as you opened your legs, exposing yourself even more to him.

“I want you Negan… need you,” you hummed as you let one of your hands slide over your body, making Negan groan out as he got between your legs, licking a long stripe between your folds, sending another shiver right through your body.

Except maybe masturbating from time to time, it has been ages since anyone else has touched you down there in any way and feeling Negan’s hot and wet tongue on your mound and his beard scratching the skin around your pussy and your thighs, sure enough leaving some burns, overwhelmed you so much you could have come right then and there.

But you did your best to hold it back as Negan teased your entrance with one of his long fingers, making you push up against him, trying to get more friction. Dying for more friction.

“Fuck you sure are wet enough for this big cock,” Negan groaned as he got up, only to get rid of his clothes. You didn't intend to stare but once he had his cock revealed to you, your mouth dried out.

He was huge and you had no idea of how he was going to fit you, as mentioned before, you haven't had any sexual intercourse including dicks in a long time.

“No worries doll, this guy will get you all nice and spread very quickly,” Negan chuckled deeply as he climbed on top of you, pressing his lips roughly against yours while rubbing his length between your folds.

After a bit, Negan pulled away and the looked down as he grabbed his cock and lined it up at your entrance, slowly pushing into you.

“Jesus doll you're so fucking tight,” he moaned as his length stretched you widely. He felt bigger than anything you had ever experienced before, even pre-apocalypse. And while the stretch had a sting with it, you rather enjoyed the pain than hate it.

The way his cock stretched you made you go insane, inside of head only, of course, your eyes rolled back as you arched your back before he had filled you all the way up.

“Fuck, this will be fun,” Negan groaned at your tightness before he rested one hand next to your head to support himself, while his other hand held tightly onto your waist before he started pounding into you.

At this moment your mind blacked out completely as you moaned loudly, never did you think you needed this feeling as much as you did right now.

You needed it, you needed Negan and you made sure to show him as you wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him closer every time he would push into you as you were already heading for your release.

“You want fucking more?” Negan grunted between thrusts and became rougher with each move, going deeper each time until he found your g-spot.

You let him know just where you wanted him when your moan turned into half a scream once he hit that spot. He kept pounding into you, hitting your g-spot each time and you knew you couldn't hold it much longer.

Negan seemed to notice as well as he then started kissing and sucking your neck until hr found that sweet spot of you and more or less gently bit down on it.

That was all you needed to send you off the edge. You came with a loud scream as your walls clenched down on Negan’s cock while he was chasing his own release, which followed not much later.

With a loud grunt, he buried himself deep inside you and stilled as he came inside you, only ever moving when it was truly necessary.

The both of you were breathing heavily as he dropped down next to you.

“That must have been the best fucking pussy I've ever had doll,” Negan smirked as he looked at you, though you were too exhausted to even bother to answer. You could tell for sure that this was the greatest sex you had ever experienced, yet you wouldn't give him the satisfaction of telling him so.

“And between you and me, I knew I was going to get into your pants,” he winked at you and all of your switches turned.


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't uploaded this fic in a while. I kind of lost motivation to write, but got myself back to it.  
> There might be 1-2 parts left of this series. I don't know yet.

You would've said it was fortune when you noticed a knife lying on Negan’s nightstand as you sat up.

Before he knew it, you reached for the knife and pressed it against his throat as you straddled his stomach.

With a smirk on his face, Negan held up his hands in defeat, but you weren't going to give in.

“I could so kill you right now, you know that, right?!” you hissed as you pressed the knife against him a bit more, drawing a bit of blood.

You were mad. Had he done all that just to get into your fucking pants? Did all of his words not mean anything at all? How could you have been so pathetic to believe him? It was Negan after all.

He played you like a toy and was rewarded with it, while you were fucked over completely. Deep inside, it hurt even if you wouldn't admit it.

“Do it. We both know you wouldn't. But god dammit, you look fucking hot like this,” he smirked at you and licked his lips. For someone who had a knife pressed against his throat, he seemed pretty relaxed. And horny.

But he was right. You couldn't kill him. Because your damn heart developed feelings for this asshole. Because despite all your hate towards him, he somehow still found his way into your heart.

You stared at Negan for a couple of seconds before you threw the knife away and slapped his face before you got up and dressed.

“Come on doll, why no round two? You made this fucking cock already hard again,” Negan grinned and you felt a shudder run down your spine.

Nonetheless, you kept putting on your clothes and stormed out afterward.

You hated this. Everything about this. You hated how Negan wrapped you around his finger, only to show you that you only mean shit to him afterwards.

You hated that you let that asshole get as intimate with you as you did.

While you were so caught up in your thought, you hadn’t even realized how you made it back to your room. It felt odd and made you kind of nauseous to think about how your body worked like a robot in here.

You couldn’t do this. You wouldn’t be his wife ever again and at this point, you didn’t even care what he would do to you. Probably nothing would hurt more than the way he treated you before.

The worst part of this was, that you couldn’t even go somewhere to take your mind off. Seeing as you escaped twice now. Well tried twice, actually made it once. Seeing as you were one of Negan’s wife and had extra protection and an extra set of eyes on you.

Well, maybe if you said you weren’t his wife anymore, they would not pay as much attention to you anymore.

Your brain snapped as you grabbed the dress that was laying on your bed, ripping it apart so it was to no use anymore. What little you had left in this room, you packed up in a backpack and then left your room as quick as you entered it. Going outside of the building and sitting down on a bench outside of the building.

If you had to, you would sleep here. You didn’t mind at all.

“What are you doing out here? Aren’t you supposed to be with the other wives?” one of Negan’s men asked, not too long after you had sat down.

“I’m not one of his wives anymore,” you simply said and then didn’t pay any more attention to the man as you stared off into the distance.

How could you ever let him mess you up like this? You still couldn’t make this situation clear to you. It was fucked up in all kind of ways.

While you wanted nothing more than to just sit here and do nothing, you couldn’t. All the thoughts you didn’t want were running through your mind. You had to do something. Had to get your mind off of everything that happened.

Then you remembered all the old ladies taking care of the crops. Why not see if they needed help?

You swung your backpack over your shoulder and headed to the crop fields, lucky enough they all seemed to be working there at the moment.

When you asked if you could help them, they were confused at first, but let you help them in the end.

It was actually a great feeling to work with them, you talked more about the Sanctuary and got to know a lot more about some of the people here and about how this community came together while you worked. While you forgot about everything that happened earlier.

At least until someone had to come and ruin everything. You didn’t notice his presence until you saw all the women kneeling down.

Nausea flipped over your stomach as you turned to face him. He was holding the broken dress in one hand and Lucille in his other while his face was filled with anger.

“What are you fucking doing here and what the fuck is this?!” he asked angrily, throwing the dress at you.

“Well, what does it look like?” you snapped back. Your attitude was most likely the only thing keeping you together at this moment. Did he really expect you to just be his wife like that again?

“You are supposed to wear that fucking dress and be with my other wives, not working in the fucking dirt. You all, move,” Negan ordered to everyone around you, making them leave within seconds.

“No, I’m not going to wear that. I’m not going to be one of your fucking wives again. I won’t let you use me and treat me like shit,” you hissed at him, trying hard to hold back tears, that suddenly wanted to escape your eyes.

“It doesn’t work like this for you since we got a fucking arrangement, remember? Also, you should be happy being provided with fucking awesome clothes like that. Or have you seen anyone else in here with nice fucking clothes?!” Negan furrowed his brows together tightly.

 

“I don’t care about that stupid arrangement. Do whatever you want with me, but I ain’t going to be your wife. First, you tell me you care about me and all that stupid feely shit and then you reveal your true self, showing me just how you don’t care about me at all and just wanted a fuck! I ain’t doing this Negan and you can’t force me to!” you yelled at him, not even caring if anyone else heard you.

“What are you even fucking talking about, doll?!”

“I’m talking about how you told me you cared for me before we had sex and then you say you knew you were going to get into my pants, meaning you treated me like toy and didn’t actually mean any of the things you said to me!” you couldn’t help it and let a tear escape your eye. You had been holding it in for a long time and just didn’t care to keep holding it in anymore.

“Well, then you are fucking stupid for misinterpreting it like that, doll! I still mean every word I said to you. I really fucking like you,” Negan’s voice was angry as if he was trying hard to prove his point. But you just couldn’t believe him.

“Prove it then,” was the only thing you said.


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the end came a bit sooner than expected, but I think it’s better than to stretch the story unnecessarily. I hope the ending had a bit of a surprise to you and I hope you enjoyed reading this story! Feedback is appreciated.

Negan was all ears on how he should prove his affection to you. Though he only laughed and walked away after you spoke out your wishes.

He did not tell you whether he was going to do it or not, he only left you with a laugh.

It angered you, but you also knew that he knew you wouldn’t play along as his wife as long as he didn’t fill your wishes.

So you went on with your non-wife life, helping out in different places of the sanctuary, not minding Negan’s men telling you to get back to the other wives.

Day one after your argument with Negan and telling him what you wanted, was still the same. He had not made any efforts to go after your wishes and it annoyed you. Maybe he has decided to drop you after all, but then again, why would he?

His men wouldn’t check on you if he wanted to drop you. If he didn’t care about you. But he would not do what you asked for. And that was what made you so uncertain about his will to actually have you.

But you didn’t mind. This way you were able to make a few friends here and there and get to know the people all around the Sanctuary more and more.

You learned about their opinions on everything happening here. Some of them did not like the punishments, they thought they were too hard. Some of them feared death every day. They feared not doing their best work for Negan and therefore being punished by him.

You did your best taking their fear, as you promised to stand up for them if it ever came to receiving punishment from Negan.

After all, you were known for the only woman, or person in general, not going down on her knees whenever Negan entered a room. And you sure were never going to.

The next few days have not been any different. Though you had noticed slight changes. For example two of his wives were not dressed in their black tight dresses anymore. And they were actually working. Looked like he finally got to fulfill your wishes.

It was weird, though. His men started looking less and less for you and you haven’t seen Negan himself ever since talking about what you wanted for him to prove he actually meant what he had said.

You would wait it out and see what was going to happen next. After all, there were still some wives left. Amber and Sherry and one you never caught the name of.

The other wives actually started thanking you for releasing them, as they had called it. They didn’t want to be Negan’s wives anymore for a very long time, but they were scared to leave in case he would do anything to their past husbands.

Now they were happy again, cause they could be with them and didn’t have to fear any punishment of Negan unless they would go against the rules.

It took another few days before you notices the rest of his wives in the cafeteria, sitting in normal clothes as they ate.

Sherry gave you glances of death as she saw you walking by, but you couldn’t help but smile.

So he did go after your wishes and got rid of all of his wives. Seems like he actually was honest with you. You were surprised at how much you didn’t expect this. Maybe you should actually start believing more in people.

The conversations went silent and everyone got on their knees. This must’ve been the first time Negan was anywhere around you since your argument.

You turned around to face him and saw him walking towards you with a grin on his face. Lucille was swung over his shoulder, as always.

“Now, I don’t fucking think this is the right place for you to eat. Come on doll,” He said and stood still a few inches away from you.

“Well, if you think so, it must be right,” you smiled a little to yourself before walking towards him and joining him as you headed back to his quarter.

“Are you fucking happy now?” Negan asked as he opened the door to the office room right in front of his bedroom.

“Yes, I am. Who knew the big Negan would actually drop all his wives for one outsider,” you smirked a little and put your tray of food down on a table.

“One fucking special outsider and you better make it fucking worth it,” he murmured as he pulled you close and into a deep kiss.

“Been aching to do this again,” he muttered and shoved his hand underneath your shirt.

~~~

It took some weeks for you and Negan to get used to the whole situation. For you, it was weird to be in a relationship with someone in such a high position.

The death glares Sherry gave you, whenever you passed her, would not get better. Negan once nearly yelled at her for looking at you like that. Since then she has been quite more cautious with her glares.

But you didn’t care.

You were also still helping the woman with the laundry and garden, even if Negan said you didn’t have to, but for you, it was important to keep the bond you had just built up.

For Negan, it was at first hard to accept the fact that he only had one wife now. One wife that wasn’t having any of his shit. You were a tough one to handle, but you knew he loved it. He loved the way you weren’t having any of his shit. He loved that he could not manipulate you the way he did with others.

It was hard getting used to it, but eventually, he did.

And one night, eventually both of you admitted that you loved each other, with those three sweet little words, you never thought you would hear from Negan.

That was the breaking point for you to step up. You felt like you deserved more power as Negan’s one and only wife. After everything you really deserved it. You had stopped even thinking about Alexandria, your old group or even Daryl? You didn’t care about them anymore.

You were now a part of the Saviors and you wanted to be more to them than just their bosses wife.

“So you want to fucking rule the sanctuary with me?” Negan smirked after listening to your plea.

“Yes, I feel like I deserve to step up to that title. I don’t to be just your wife. I want to be your partner and stand next to you on the top,” you nodded and waited for him to answer.

“Well, then you have to prove yourself to my men. They decide whether you’re worthy to be a leader like me,” he grinned and you nodded again. Then you would do so. After all, he once had to prove himself to you, now it was your turn.

~~~

You felt nothing. The whole ride to Alexandria you felt nothing. Maybe it was for the better for what was about to come.

“We’re here doll. Ready to have some fun?” Negan smirked at you and handed you a gun. You made sure it was loaded, in case you needed it and then nodded.

“Let's get going,” you simply said and then got out of the truck. This time it was all on you. No Negan, none of his men, only you.

“Open the fuck up,” you yelled as you banged against the gate. You knew they saw Negan’s trucks, yet they always waited until he would yell at them to let him in.

In no time the gate was opened by Rosita and you saw Rick and some people of the group already heading your direction.

Rick’s face was filled confusion as he saw you walking in the front, leading the saviors. Not Negan.

“Y/N, what's going on?” Rick asked once you finally were face to face.

“Call EVERYONE here together. Have them line up. More than one line. NOW,” you ordered, your face staying blank as you did so. For some reason, this seemed easier than you expected. For now at least.

“What? Why?” Rick asked.

“Have I not made myself clear? GET EVERYONE. NOW,” you yelled once again before Rick nodded and then headed off, as well as the others who were with him.

“Doing fucking well so far, doll. I still don't think he or them believe you to be a tough leader,” Negan smirked and whispered into your ear.

It didn't take too long until the whole population of Alexandria was lined up in front of you. Everyone except for Judith.

“Do you think I'm stupid?” you asked, rather angry.

No answer.

“Down on your knees,” you ordered, but again everyone looked at you confused.

“I said down to your fucking knees, I said,” you yelled and pointed your gun at one of them, to which they finally obliged.

“Watch them,” you ordered before putting the gun away and heading to Rick’s house. If he really thought he could hide Judith, he was wrong. You wouldn't hurt her, but you also wouldn't let this go through.

“Hey sweetheart,” you smiled a little as you saw her in her bed and then picked her up.

“Long time no see,” you said and then carried her outside.

“Now would you look at that! Didn't know you had a fucking toddler here,” Negan smirked as you brought her over.

“Tie them up. Negan, hold her,” you said just as you headed to him.

“Y/N.. what are you doing? You can't do this,” Rick begged, trying to reason with you.

You didn't get to reply as you heard a loud bang. The sound of a gun being fired, which almost hit and killed Negan, but instead hit one of his men.

Anger flooded over you and Negan but you decided to take care of this. You handed Judith to Negan before you grabbed your gun and turned around to see it was Rosita who fired the bullet.

Without even blinking you pointed your gun at her and pulled the trigger, hitting her right between her eyes before she dropped to the ground.

People were gasping and screaming, shock written over the people's faces who once were your family.

“Now you fucking listen to me. I don't mind taking care you if you don't listen to what I say. You are now prisoners of us. You don't have many options, but death seems to be a common one. So think before you speak or the same will happen to you,” you yelled at them.

“Now this was because of the attempt to kill Negan. You killed one of our guys, now it's time to take one of yours,” you walked over to Negan and took Lucille.

“She's very thirsty and won't be happy with waiting any longer,” a grin spread over your face as you started counting, while everyone was whimpering and crying, begging you not to do this. But no one could stop you.

“Eeny… Meeny… Miney…. Mo.”


End file.
